He isn't
by parkwina
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau bertemu seseorang yang mengingatkanmu kepada orang yang kau cintai? tapi orang yang kau cintai itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk menggantikanya? Crack pair, KaiHun, SeKai.


Author : Parkwina

Cast : - Kim Jongin

- Xi Luhan

Other Cast: - Oh Sehun

Genre : Angst, Sad, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Length : Ficlet

Disclaimer : Cast belongs to God and their parents, But story is **pure mine.**

A/n : Hellloooo! Saya author baru disini^^ Boleh panggil saya Parkwina atau Dlee:) Karena saya lebih suka dipanggil nama daripada dipanggil author ㅋㅋㅋ~~ Fanfic ini sangat pendek, sekitar 500+ word sebagai pembukaan.

Warning! It's Yaoi! I've told you.

No Bash

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Aku kembali melihat namja berparas cantik dihadapanku. Demi tuhan ia terlalu sama denganmu yang selama ini mengisi hatiku.

"Kau baik baik saja, Kim Jongin?"

Tuhan tolong aku agar aku tidak menjerit saat bibirnya melafalkan namaku. Tuhan ia sempurna.

"Aku baik baik saja, terima kasih eum..."

"Xi Luhan. Namaku Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan"

Bodohnya aku saat terus mengaggapnya sebagai dirimu. Aku tidak bisa menganggap Luhan sebagai dirinya, aku selalu menganggap Luhan sebagai kau. Aku selalu terikat denganmu.

"Apakah kau murid juga?"

"Ah? Ne aku mahasiswa di Yonsei"

Dulu kami sering bermimpi, jika sudah dewasa kami akan mengambil jurusan yang sama di Yonsei University, apakah kau mengingatnya?

"Oh, rupanya kau lebih tua"

"Ya, kau bisa memanggilku dengan hyung. Itupun jika kau tidak keberatan"

"Hm... Baiklah, hyung"

Rasanya aneh memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Bukankah dulu kau yang selalu memanggilku hyung? Aku bahkan sudah memperingatimu berkali kali, panggil aku Kai. Tapi kau menolaknya, dan hukumanmu selalu saja berakhir diatas ranjang.

"Apakah kau bersekolah di SOPA?"

"Ya hyung. Pasti kau sangat mengenalinya. Dari seragamku kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Boleh ku sarankan hyung? Sebaiknya kau menggunakan nametag juga sepertiku. Lihat, kau dengan mudahnya mengenalku"

"Kau bisa saja mengenalku kapan saja, tidak butuh nametag"

Apakah mengenal Luhan segampang itu? Tapi kenapa mengenalmu dulu itu sangat sulit? Aku bahkan harus bangun jam 3 pagi agar mendapat bis yang sama denganmu. Dan menerima semua ocehan oemma saat pulang terlalu larut karena aku lebih memilih mengikuti hobbymu, tertidur di rooftop sekolah.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengendarai mobil hyung?"

"Tidak, apartemenku tidak jauh dari halte. Aku lebih memilih menggunakan bus"

"Oh, rumahku juga tidak terlalu jauh dari halte"

"Kau bisa bermain ke apartemenku jika ada waktu. Mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu hal yang kutahu"

"Tentu, aku akan sering bermain ke apartemenmu"

Mungkin aku akan mengikuti jalanmu. Kau sering sekali menginap dirumahku. Kau tidak ingin pulang karena orang tuamu selalu bertengkar. Kini aku yang akan sering menginap di apartemen Luhan. Untuk menggantikan bayanganmu.

"Kau ingin pulang bersama nanti Jongin?"

"Ya, aku ingin. Aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang Yonsei. Jam kuliahmu tentu lebih lama dari jam belajarku hyung"

Kali ini aku akan melakukanya, sungguh. Aku akan menunggu Luhan di gerbang kampusnya sampai ia selesai belajar. Tak sepertimu yang selalu tertidur di rooftop, padahal text message mu selalu mengatakan bahwa kau akan menungguku di gerbang.

Hatchiii~~~

"Maaf aku sedang flu"

"Tidak mengapa hyung, apakah kau membawa obatmu. Sebaiknya kau meminumnya"

"Benar. Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku"

Aku terus saja menjadi alarm mu. Mengingatkanmu kemanapun kau pergi. Apakah kau membawa obatmu? Jam berapa terakhir kau makan? Apakah masih sakit?

Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau sehat. Padahal kenyataanya kau tidak mampu menjalani kehidupan. Tidurlah didadaku, dan semuanya akan baik baik saja. Kau bilang aku akan berhasil. Tidak, aku gagal tampamu. Kau benar benar pergi. Kanker itu terus memakan darahmu. Kau lelah untuk hidupmu, tapi kau berjuang untukku. Untuk selalu bersamaku bahkan saat kau lelah membuka matamu.

"Baiklah busnya sudah berhenti, aku duluan Jongin"

"Bye hyung. Aku akan benar menunggumu nanti sore"

"Bye Jongin"

Hey Sehun, apakah kau meminta tuhan untuk mengirim Luhan? Aku hanya mencintaimu okay. Bahkan jika tuhan sengaja menciptakan Luhan dengan apapun yang menyerupaimu. Tetap saja,

Ia Xi Luhan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi Oh Sehun.

**END**

So how's that? Sorry for typos. I prepared something for another fic, so... Review please


End file.
